1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel securing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle wheel securing structure used to attach the wheel securing axle to a bicycle frame (e.g., a rear fork or a front fork).
2. Background Information
A bicycle is generally provided with a main bicycle frame and a front fork that rotatably support a pair of wheels. The front fork is pivotally connected to a front end portion of the main bicycle frame. The main bicycle frame can have a rear fork that is integrally formed as part of the main bicycle frame or that is pivotally connected to a rear end portion of the main bicycle frame. Each of the front and rear forks includes a pair of fork legs. The two fork legs are arranged on opposite sides of a wheel with lower tip ends of the fork legs for rotationally supporting a wheel. Typically, the lower tip ends of the fork legs are provided with dropouts (open ended slots) or mounting openings for attaching the wheels.
In view of the above conventional technology, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved connection between a fork and a wheel securing axle of a hub. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.